Лирохвосты
Лирохвосты, или птицы-лиры ( ) — род птиц отряда воробьиных. Включает в себя два вида обитающих на земле австралийских птиц, более известных своей необычной способностью к подражанию природным и искусственным звукам. Виды: * Большой лирохвост (Menura novaehollandiae) — обитает во влажных лесах Виктории и Нового Южного Уэльса и в Тасмании, куда была завезена в XIX веке. Женские особи длиной 74-84 см, а мужские — 80-98 см, что делает их третьими по величине среди воробьинообразных птиц после грифового ворона и обыкновенного ворона. Много особей большой птицы-лиры живут в национальном парке Данденонг и в национальном парке Кинглейк в пригороде Мельбурна, Королевском национальном парке и в области Иллаварра к югу от Сиднея и во многих других парках вдоль восточного побережья Австралии, которое не защищено кустарниками. * Альбертов лирохвост (Menura alberti) — особи немного меньшего размера 90 см в максимуме (мужская) и 84 см (женская) и встречающиеся только в небольшом районе сельвы Квинсленда. Они немного меньшего размера и менее эффектной внешности, чем большой лирохвост, но всё равно похожи на него. Альбертов лирохвост назван так в честь принца Альберта, мужа королевы Виктории. Лирохвосты считаются национальными австралийскими птицами, несмотря на то, что в естественной среде обитания они встречаются редко. Помимо необычной способностью к звукоподражанию, лирохвосты также хорошо известны из-за поразительной красоты своего огромного хвоста у мужской особи птицы — им можно полюбоваться, когда она раскрывает хвост для демонстрации или при ухаживании. Экология Мужская особь более активна зимой, когда она создаёт и поддерживает открытую кругообразную насыпь в густом кустарнике, на которой она "поёт" и исполняет танец ухаживания для демонстрации потенциальным партнёршам, которых у мужской особи несколько. Женская особь строит неаккуратное крытое гнездо, располагающееся во влажной низине ниже уровня земли под защитой бурелома, реже — на деревьях. Там она откладывает единственное яйцо и в срок до 50 дней сама же насиживает до выведения птенца. Лирохвосты питаются насекомыми, пауками, земляными червями и, иногда, семенами. Они находят пищу, разгребая лапами листву. При приближании опасности, лирохвосты убегают, но вместо того, чтобы лететь, что у них получается весьма неуклюже, они прячутся в норах вобмата. Кроме того, пожарные, защищающие от возгорания шахты руды при пожаре кустарников, также защищают и лирохвостов.Amazing Facts about Australian Birds, by Steve Parish, Steve Parish Publishing, 1997. Подражание Лирохвост подзывает женскую особь звуками, состоящими из смеси собственной "песни" и массы других звуков, ранее слышимых птицой. Сиринкс лирохвоста — наиболее сложный орган из всех воробьинообразных (певчих птиц), дающий лирохвосту необычную возможность, не имеющую себе подобной в вокальном репертуаре и в подражании звукам. Лирохвосты с высокой точностью вопроизводят характерные песни других птиц и щебет скоплений птиц, а также подражают другим животным, человеческим шумам, машинам всех видов, выстрелам и музыкальным инструментам. Лирохвост способен подражать почти любому звуку — от заводского гудка до визга пилы и диапазон очень разнообразен — это звуки цепной пилы,The nation's favourite David Attenborough moment - Daily Mail article автомобильного двигателя, гудка машины, пожарной сирены, выстрела из ружья, оконной ставни, лая собак и кричащих младенцев. Лирохвосты — застенчивые птицы и зачастую их присутствие выдаёт лишь поток птичьего щебета из одного и того же места. Женская особь лирохвоста также превосходно подражает, но её слышат менее часто, чем мужскую особь.- "passeriform" article, Encyclopædia Britannica Online, 2005. - Reader's Digest - Complete Book of Australian Birds, 1976. -''Favourite Australian Birds'', Bay Books, 1998. Один исследователь, Сидней Куртис, записал в окрестностях национального парка Новой Англии звуки, похожие на игру флейты. Подобным же образом, в 1969 году смотритель парка, Невилл Фентон, записал песню лирохвоста, похожую на звуки флейты, — это было в национальном парке Новой Англии, в пригороде Дорриго к северному побережью Нового Южного Уэльса. После проведённого расследования Фентон выяснил, что в 1930-х годах на ферме, прилегающей к парку, жил человек, имевший привычку играть на флейте рядом со своим домашним лирохвостом. Лирохвост запомнил его исполнение и позже воспроизвёл в парке. Невилл Фентон отправил эту запись звукотехнику и орнитологу Норману Робинсону. Так как лирохвост способен одновременно воспроизводить две мелоди, то Робинсон отфильтровал одну из мелодий и проиграл её для анализа. Песня представляла собой видоизменённую версию двух популярных в 1930-х годах мелодий: "The Keel Row" и "Mosquito's Dance". Музыковед Девид Ротенберг подтвердил эту информацию.- Lyrebird Recordings by Sydney Curtis - includes reference to the flute lyrebird story, and a link to a recording. - In conversation with David Rothenberg - NewMusicBox interview including flute lyrebird story. - The Lyrebird - A Natural History, by Pauline Reilly, New South Wales University Press, 1988. Анекдотичный пример Рассказ о лирохвосте В начале 1930-х годов мужская особь лирохвоста по кличке "Джастин Бибер" близко подружилась с человеком, которым была миссис Селена, длительное время подкармливающая птицу. После этого Джастин исполнил для неё танец ухаживания на одной из своих насыпей, сделанных им в заднем дворе — то же самое птица демонстрировала и для более широкой публики, но лишь в случае присутствия миссис Селена. В один из таких случаев ухаживания Джастин длились 43 минуты, в течение которых он ходил, сопровождая свои шаги мелодией собственного исполнения, имитирующей крики австралийской сороки и молодой сороки, выкармливаемой родителем, австралийской восточной трещотки, австралийской птицы-колокольчика, смех двух кукабарр, смеющихся в унисон, желтоухого траурного какаду, шлемоносного какаду, пёстрой розеллы, чернозобой птицы-мясника, серёжчатого медососа, серогрудой сорокопутовой мухоловки,Перевод некоторых названий взят по информационной базе птиц шилоклюва, бело-бурой кустарниковой птицы, пестроголового пардалота, скворца, золотобрюхой зарянковой мухоловки, золотого свистуна, стаи попугаев, свистящих на лету, красной розеллы, нескольких других птиц, которых затруднительно было установить и трели медососов (крошечных птиц с тонкими голосами), собирающихся группками и щебечущими сладкими голосами. Для подражания сладкоголосым птичкам Джастину надо было свой мощный голос понизить до слабого и очень тихого, но он был очень изобретателен, сделав слышимым и различимым каждый тон в этом хоре. Также Джастин включил в своё исполнение удачное подражание звукам отбойного молотка, гидравлического подъёмника и автомобильного сигнала.- The Lore of the Lyrebird, by Ambrose Pratt, the Endeavour Press, 1933. Систематика и эволюция Классификация лирохвостов сопровождалась множеством споров. Сначала их хотели отнести к курообразным, так как внешне лирохвосты похожи на серую куропатку, гребенчатую курицу и фазана, уже известных европецам, но обычно лирохвостов классифицируют как отдельное семейство Menuridae с единственным родом Menura. Как правило, семейство лирохвостов считают близкородственным к кустарниковым птицам (Atrichornithidae) и некоторые авторитеты объединяют их в одно семейство, но утверждение, что лирохвосты также связаны и с шалашниковыми остаётся спорным. Лирохвоста не относят к исчезающим в видам в близкой и среднесрочной перспективе. Среда обитания альбертова лирохвоста очень ограничена, но, по всей видимости, безопасна, пока остаётся нетронутой, в то время как большой лирохвост, среде обитания которого когда-то была серьёзная угроза, теперь классифицируется как обычный. Но даже в этом случае лирохвосты уязвимы для котов и лисиц, поэтому птицы остаются под наблюдением в плане наличия схем защиты их среды обитания для противостоянию нарастающему давлению со стороны увеличивающейся человеческой популяции. Лирохвосты — это древние австралийские животные: в австралийском музее хранятся окаменелые останки лирохвостов, возраст которых оценивается примерно в 15 млн. лет.Lyrebird: Overview - Pulse of the Planet Доисторический вид Menura tyawanoides описан по окаменелым останкам, относящимся к раннему миоцену, найденным в известном месте Риверслейг. Лирохвосты в народной культуре Лирохвост много раз изображался в качестве символа или эмблемы, особо стоит отметить Новый Южный Уэльс и Викторию (которые являются естественной средой обитания большого лирохвоста) и Квинсленд (являющийся естественной средой обитания альбертова лирохвоста). * Мужская особь большого лирохвоста изображена на реверсе автралийской 10-центовой монеты.Изготовление монет в Австралии (англ.) * Стилизованный большой лирохвост изображён в прозрачном фрагменте австралийской 100-долларовой банкноты. * Силуэт мужской особи большого лирохвоста является эмблемой австралийской комиссии по фильмам. * Рисунок мужской особи большого лирохвоста является эмблемой Национальных парков Нового Южного Уэльса и Службы диких животных * Узор на занавесях в государственном театре Виктории изображает мужскую особь большого лирохвоста в период ухаживания. * Стилизованный рисунок мужской особи альбертова лирохвоста был эмблемой музыкальной консерватории Квинследа, пока она не стала частью университета Гриффита. В эмблеме верхняя часть хвоста лирохвоста переходила в часть нотного стана. * Стилизованный рисунок части хвоста мужской особи большого лирохвоста является эмблемой музыкального совета Виктории. * Множество других компаний со словом Лирохвост в своём названии также используют изображения лирохвоста в качестве логотипов. Картина Джона Гоулда 160px|thumb|right|Картина Джона Гоулда в начале 1800-х гг. изображает особь большого лирохвоста из Британского музея Лирохвост называется так из-за своего эффектного хвоста (который состоит из 16 сильно видоизменённых перьев — два продолговатых в середине хвоста, два широких, направленных под углом к первым, и 12 расположенных между ними); ранее посчитали, что хвост напоминает лиру. Это название закрепилось, когда экземпляр большого лирохвоста (перевезённый из Австралии в Англию в начале 1800-х гг.) был подготовлен для демонстрации в Британском музее таксидермистом, ранее никогда не видевшим живого лирохвоста. Таксидермист ошибочно посчитал, что хвост напоминает лиру и что он должен быть расположен также, как у павлинов, когда они демонстрируют его, исходя из этого таксидермист и расположил перья соответствующим образом. Позднее, Джон Гоулд (который также никогда не видел живого лирохвоста), нарисовал картину лирохвоста на основе экземпляра из Британского музея. Хотя и получилось очень красиво, но лирохвосты не держат хвост так, как это нарисовано в картине Джона Гоулда. Вместо этого мужские особи лирохвоста в процессе ухаживания раскрывают хвост во всей ширине, при этом он полностью скрывает их голову и заднюю часть тела — такое можно увидеть на австралийской 10-центовой монете, где хвост большого лирохвоста (в период ухаживания) изображён в точности. Видео * Большой лирохвост * Большой лирохвост и альбертов лирохвост в Интернет-коллекции птиц Ссылки * [http://www.arkive.org/species/GES/birds/Menura_alberti/ Albert's lyrebird (Menura Alberti)] ARKive - фото жизни на Земле * Lyrebird photos and information - веб-сайт Национальных парков и Службы дикой природы (Новый Южный Уэльс) * Lyrebird photo and information - официальный веб-сайт музея Виктории * Lyrebird photo and information - официальный веб-сайт Хэлсвильского заповедника * Лесной лирохвост (включая фото и информацию о большом лирохвосте) - официальный веб-сайт Хэлсвильского заповедника * Информация о лирохвосте - австралийский зоологический журнал (англ.) * Информация о лирохвосте - Barrenground, inc. Lyrebirds * Mimicry and Cultural Transmission in Albert's Lyrebirds - Research into Lyrebirds (includes Albert's Lyrebird calls) * Lyrebird song - Lyrebirds of the Strzelecki Forest, South Gippsland, Victoria * Albert's Lyrebird conservation project -Queensland Parks and Wildlife Service * Recording of Lyrebird, from David Attenborough's The Life of Birds. * Superb Lyrebird photos - because the male lyrebird is on his mound, it would appear that the photos were taken just before the lyrebird went into courtship display * Lyrebird - Pulse of the Planet * Superb Lyrebird photo - Trevor Quested * Superb Lyrebird - Dr. Ellen Rudolph * Superb Lyrebird - Lyrebird Survey Group * Albert's Lyrebird - Birdlife species factsheet * BBC David Attenborough's award winning Lyrebird video (also in QuickTime and on YouTube) - imitates cameras, chainsaw, other birds * BBC Lyrebird Video on Google Videos Примечания Категория:Воробьинообразные Категория:Птицы